


I'm Down

by orphan_account



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Anal Sex, Angst, Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, Hate Sex, M/M, Multi, Non-Consensual Violence, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M, Violence, cursing, douchey sly
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-18
Updated: 2014-09-20
Packaged: 2018-02-17 20:37:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2322404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Koujaku can't accept that his best friend has changed so much, and Sly couldn't care less. Sly runs to Virus and Trip to burn up some time while Koujaku complains to his boyfriend. Mink rescues clear from a creepy Akushima.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, first multi chapter Fanfic in ages, hopefully it will turn out well...  
> If anyone wants to beta this story for me that'd be hella. message me on tumblr, my url is yuri-dick  
> I'll try to update at least weekly but I'm rather busy for the next month or so/:  
> First time with any real smut too so....

“Shit,” Sly curses under his breath as Koujaku approaches him. He turns and grabs his bag slinging it over his shoulder to make a quick getaway.

“Aobaaaaaa!” Koujaku whines.

“First, my name isn't Aoba anymore dipshit,” he twirls on his heel, his clenched knuckles red with anger, “Second, get the fuck away from me.”

“Why are you such a douche all the time now, why won’t you ever talk to me dude?” the older teen asks.

“Goodbye,” Sly replies as he walks forcefully past his ex-best friend.

Koujaku sighs internally, it’s been three years and he still can’t get over Aoba’s transformation. His once loving, adorable, shy, best friend has become a monster. 'Sly Blue,' his pseudonym, who’s a rude, apparently sex-crazed, asshole, won’t let Koujaku get within a 20 meter radius without making a break for it. As Aoba has already left his sight he turns around and heads to the flagpole where he’s almost sure to find Mizuki.

* * *

 

"But Mizu," Koujaku grumbles as he sits comfortably in his boyfriend's lap, "please help me with Aoba!"

He's begging again. This time the two are seated comfortably under a somewhat secluded tree in the courtyard. Mizuki's back is pressed against the large tree, his arms settled on his boyfriend's hips. Koujaku turns his body around, now facing Mizuki, he juts out his lower lip trying to make a puppy dog face.

Mizuki lets out a sigh, "Fine, but I hate your stupid cute face," he agrees to the other man's pleading.

Koujaku moves his face up to the red head's lips and gives him a light peck in thanks. The leather clad boy deepens the kiss and lightly presses their bodies together. They decide to try and talk to 'Sly' tomorrow, since they have more pressing matters at hand currently. 

* * *

 

Sly trudges on out  to the doors, and exits the building walking toward the bleachers. The bleachers, or really anything within proximity to the football field tend to rub him the wrong way, but he knows that he'll be able to find a distraction here. Amid the chattering of cheer leaders, the shady probable drug deals, and the random couples sucking each others faces, he finds them. Virus and Trip, the brains and his brawn. No one really knows everything about the two of them, and there are plenty of rumors, but they definitely are running something underground. They're constantly collecting money from people, and Trip definitely beats people who may or may not be late on whatever their payment is for.  Sly really doesn't care about their reputation, he's more interested in a service they offer to him for free.

"Sly," Virus acknowledges his presence, "It's been a while hasn't it?"

"Just a few weeks," the blue haired boy replies.

"Oh, I guess it's only been that long," the man replies, Trip grunts at his side.

Virus takes Sly by the shoulder, trip following behind. They head away from the bigger crowd, into a more secluded area behind a tool shed. They can no loner be seen by their classmates, although most of the ones who saw them leave know what's about to happen.

Quickly Virus turns to Sly, clenching the man's blue hair in his hands. He pushes Sly backwards, now pinned against Trip  as he crashes their mouths together. A rough kiss is shared between the two, teeth knocking and tongues colliding, already Sly lets out a breathy moan.

"Tch," Virus pulls away and clicks his tongue, "not so fast."

His orders are obeyed and he returns to the sloppy kiss, licking over the back of Sly's teeth, suddenly a hand comes to Sly's waist. Trip is slowly unbuttoning  Sly's jeans, he runs his hand under the waistband cupping Sly's half-hard dick. 

"Mnngh," another moan slips past Sly's lips, the simulation coming from both sides becomes too much for him to stay silent.

"Sly, you know I told you not to do that yet," Virus warns,  the blonde quickly runs his hand up Sly's shirt, pinching at his nipple and scratching the left side of his chest, "Now look what you made me do."

The blue haired boy holds back a whimper, regaining his composure as much as he can he lets out an agitated huff of air. 

Virus decides to go easy on Sly today and drags him him downwards by the hair, effectively pushing his ass to rub against Trip's crotch, his mouth nearing Virus' own. Trip violently jerks Sly's pants and underwear down, shoving his fingers into the blue haired man's mouth. All the while, Virus pulls his own pants down just enough to expose his cock, it twitches as the cold air hits it, sending a shiver down Sly's spine. Within the minute Sly has thoroughly coated Trip's  fingers and they're pulled out with a loud pop. Pushing his head down, Trip goes to work on preparing Sly, slowly inserting his first finger. As soon as the first finger is in all the way Trip begins jerking it back and forth almost spastically, Sly bites his lip the pain and pleasure burn in unison as trip starts curling his finger into the other man's sweet spot. Just as Trip goes to add the second finger Sly's face is gripped and viciously pulled in Virus' direction. Getting the memo, Sly opens his mouth and takes in the blonde's member. Without missing a beat he starts sliding his mouth up and down along the shaft, pausing to lick at the silt, he hears Virus let out a light sigh. Suddenly the three finger's trip has moving inside of Sly vanish and he lets out an unconscious whine. However, within the next second he let's out a moan as he takes in Trip's cock to the hilt. The force pushes him deeper onto the other mans dick, almost choking on Virus he moves his head back and begins licking up the man's shaft pumping his hand in time. Trip slides in and out of Sly pounding hard, each time the force almost rocketing Sly forward, eventually trip find's Sly's own dick and starts moving his hand up and down it, pausing to tease the tip with his thumb occasionally. 

Soon enough Sly hears a moan coming from the man in front of him, knowing that he's close, the blue haired man goes back to sucking furiously, as he feels his own release approaching. A deep sigh comes from above as Virus cums into Sly's mouth. Swallowing it instantly, he licks up the excess. Sweating, he starts to jerk his hips back in time with Trip's trusts. This added force sends Sly over the edge as he moans, releasing his load. His walls simultaneously tighten almost bringing Trip to his finish, with a final rough thrust he releases into Sly. Trip pulls out slowly bringing a bit of his cum with, it begins to drip down Sly's leg. Sly grabs onto the side of the shed for balance, grinning wildly. The look-a-like's tidy themselves up and head off waving goodbye, Sly eventually fixes himself and leaves as well.

* * *

 

Clear rushes past the locker rooms, attempting to reach his orchestra locker before he gets caught by Akushima again. He stops as he hears his name. Knowing that it's too late, he shuffles towards the wall where Akushima approaches him.

"W-what do you want?" Clear stutters.

"I don't know," Akushima replies, his voice the worst kind of sweet, "What do you have to offer?"

This had become a regular occurrence in Clear's life, Akushima harassing him. Sexually, for money, or for fun, it doesn't matter, Akushima just enjoys seeing the fear in Clears eyes. Clear started shaking, reaching into his pocket he pulls out a twenty dollar bill, he reaches over and hands the money to his accuser. Akushima's black eyes widen.

"For me," he asks, "aww, how sweet... I'm afraid it's not going to be enough for today though."

Clear lets out a frightened whimper, squirming. The sight makes Akushima's heartbeat speed up, he loves watching the boy squirm in fear. The attacker starts to draw his hands down Clear's sides, pinching lightly at his skin, as Clear tries not to sob out.

"HEY, WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?" booms a voice.

Startled, Akushima looks up. Typically he would ignore anyone opposing him, but when he lays eyes on the owner of the voice he quickly retracts his hands. 

"Fuck this, I'm out," Akushima almost yelps. He twists around with amazing speed and sprints away from the hallway.

Clear calms down a bit and looks to see where the voice came from. Standing across the hall from him is a very pissed off looking Mink, the quietest and largest member of the football team. 

"T-thank you!" Clear blurts out.

"It's nothing," the man replies, to Clear's surprise he's now heard the man talk twice. "Are you alright?" Mink questions him.

"Um, y-yeah I should be fine now. T-thank you so much!" the white haired boy spews again.

Mink grunts and turns around, heading back to the locker room. Clear can feel his heart flutter in his chest. Mink had saved Clear and for that he'd be forever in his debt.

 


	2. Chapter 2

A surprised look passed over Mizuki's face as he notices the, usually absent, blue head of hair in front of him.

"Sly!?" he whispers into the man's back.

"Hm," is his reply.

"What are you doing here?" Mizuki questions, his astonishment evident in his voice. 

"What? Am I not allowed to go to class?" Sly shoots back. Mizuki's questioning annoys him, but it's always preferable to Koujaku's constant interrogation attempts.

"I just haven't seen you here in a while," the redhead states. Thinking back on it, Mizuki realizes that Sly had been skipping this class for at least two weeks straight.

"Whatever," Sly sighs as he covers his ears with his ridiculous looking headphones, forcefully ending the conversation.

With that Mizuki redirects his attention to the teacher preparing to take roll. The teacher jumps as the door unexpectedly opens at the front of the class and a boy walks in.

"Where do I sit?" comes the boy's foreign sounding, monotone introduction.

"I'm sorry, are you a new student?" the teacher asks.

"Yeah, Noiz," the boy replies, again without any emotion.

The teacher points to the desk diagonal from Mizuki, adjacent to Sly. The boy makes his way silently and slowly to the empty desk as the teacher makes a note. He returns to beginning role call and goes through the entire class, acting as surprised about Sly's presence as Mizuki did himself. As Sly's name is read allowed Mizuki notices the quiet new kid show a slight smirk, but in an instant it's gone.

The rest of class flies by, the teacher droning on as usual, Mizuki catches about half of his rant on some war. As class is coming to a close Mizuki decides to study the new boy once again, as he watches he sees Noiz nibble on his lip, seemingly nervous. As the bell rings and the students start to leave Mizuki realizes that this nervousness is actually excitement. Noiz abruptly stands up and grabs Sly's desk.

"Play me in rhyme," he demands, somehow still managing to sound uninterested.

"What? Do you know who I am?" Sly all but growls at him, "I could destroy you in seconds."

"If you're so sure why don't you prove it?" the heavily accented voice replies.

"When and where punk?" Sly, now fired up, won't mind teaching the kid his lesson.

Noiz shrugs his shoulders, "Why not out back in 10 minutes?" he proposes.

"Fuck it, you're on," the excitement now noticeable in Sly's voice, sending a shiver down Mizuki's spine.

With that the Rhymers leave the classroom, making their own ways to the area near the football fields. Mizuki grabs his things and dashes out the door to find his boyfriend.

* * *

 

"KOUJAKU!" a yell is heard throughout the courtyard. 

"What, what's wrong Mizuki?" comes a sweet, genuinely concerned voice.

"A-aoba, new kid, rhyme," the man wheezes as he points in the direction of the fields.

"Seriously, what the fuck is he thinking?" Koujaku mutters, "And even on school grounds, lord."

The couple join hands and make their way towards those same fields. Along the way they notice a pretty large amount of foot traffic going the same way, soon they understand why.

"Fight! Fight! Fight! Fight!" the chant echoes inside the building even though it's coming from way outside.

"Shit," the two men simultaneously sigh, as they continue outside and make their way through the crowd.

* * *

 

The crowd gathers around Noiz and Sly as the two prepare to enter a Rhyme battle. Even though the crowd won't actually be able to view the fight, the physical injuries will appear on the men as they do in the game, hence the chanting of "Fight!" and the chaotic crowd. 

Sly licks his lip as he preps himself for another simple Rhyme fight.

"Sly, we're cheering for you!" a voice breaks through the crowd, it belongs to an overly excited Virus.

Sly ignores the blonde's weird behavior as usual, he knows that Virus and Trip have some weird obsession with his Rhyme matches.

The stupid new kid grins, he won't admit it, but this kid's cockiness does actually make Sly a bit uncomfortable.

"Come on, kid, let's go," Sly orders as Noiz makes his final preparations.

Suddenly, the noise of the crowd starts to disappear. In his mind's eye, Sly notices the checkered pattern on the floor, is it... rabbits? The bunny pattern momentarily sidetracks Sly, but luckily he snaps back to it in time and sends an attack. His automated avatar's arms break open, shooting out a strong beam of white light towards where Noiz last was. To Sly's surprise, the new student is now surrounded by a horde of small rabbits with boxing gloves... What the fuck is going on with this kid? Noiz' weird rabbits form a wall to defend him, he takes some damage but not much. Noiz is up to attack now, he sends twenty or so of  the rabbits at Sly, before Sly can defend himself his face is met with forty tiny fists. Noiz Smirks.

"Oh, I see, maybe you **do**  know what you're getting yourself into..." Sly trails off in though.

For his next move, Sly sends out another few bursts of light from his avatar, they hit the defense wall, causing a fair amount of damage and managing to crack it. A light bruise is already starting to form on Noiz' face, replacing the smirk. He lets out a grunt and sends another swarm of rabbits out as his attack. This time Sly orders his avatar to protect him in time, he receives minimal damage. Sending another attack and defending himself against another one of Noiz', Sly feels challenged for the first time in a long time. 

After six or seven rounds of back and forth attack and defense, Sly finally lands a strong blow on Noiz, all but knocking him out. Noiz' defense reads 8%, he's in critical condition. Noiz sends out a last attack, hopeful that it will impact his situation. The fists connect with Sly's body once again, and although bruising, the man seems fine. Sly's still at 48% defense. With a last attack Sly takes out Noiz' defense entirely, his attack leaving black and blue marks all over the boy's body. The Rhyme stage starts to fade away as Noiz attempts to stagger to his feet.

"Yeah, Sly!" Virus can be heard cheering over the whistles and whoops that typically surround the blue-haired man's matches. He's never lost.

Noiz gathers slowly stands up, a hand runs up to press on his throbbing head, but otherwise none of his injuries bother him in the least. He shakily walks away as Sly is being congratulated. He makes it halfway to the door when he feels a firm grip on his shoulder.

"Wha-" his thought gets cut off mid-sentence as a hand covers his mouth.

He's roughly pulled around the side of the tool shed, looking up he realizes that he's been dragged here by none other than Sly himself. The man removes his hand from Noiz' mouth, but keeps the blonde pushed up against the wall. Noiz takes a deep breath as he attempts to speak again, however this time he's silenced with a rough kiss. A tongue forcibly enters his mouth and, without realizing it, Noiz returns the kiss. Between the sloppy kiss they take breaths and resort to nipping on each others lips. An embarrassed blush rushes to Noiz' cheeks, and Sly pulls away.

"Nice job, you actually had me worried," Sly whispers.

Then suddenly, Sly releases the boy and quickly turns away. Before Noiz can even ask him what the fuck he just did, Sly is gone. Noiz slides down the side of the shed, his head swims with confused thoughts about the blue-haired man. He can't decide which surprised him more, the forced kiss or the fact that Noiz had lost in Rhyme. One way or another, he vowed to rematch Sly as soon as possible.  

* * *

 

"Fight! Fight! Fight! Fight!" the echoes rumble around Clear as he finds himself helplessly trapped in a moving pit of bodies.

The hoard of students rushing to the fields out back threatens to run Clear over if he doesn't continue to follow along with it. In a panic Clear sprints to the side towards a hallway. He is all but free from the crowd when his foot catches, a cry falling from his lips as he stumbles forwards. He braces for impact but is surprised when he doesn’t feel the hard ground. Instead he feels a tight grip on his shoulders. He steadies himself, turning around he sees Mink’s towering figure.

“Thank you,” Clear blushes, smiling.

Mink shrugs and walks away, leaving Clear alone. Clear decides that he’ll bake something in order to thank Mink for saving him twice now, and with that thought he heads towards his last class.


End file.
